Galau
by Tare-chan
Summary: Suasana hati Nico Robin sedang tidak enak. Galau. Tidak jelas penyebabnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya untuk memperbaikinya? Z/R friendship fic. Post-timeskip.


**AN**: Okeey... setelah membaca fic Quint yang mengingatkan bahwa tanggal 6 Feb adalah ultah Robin, aku jadi teringat dengan sepotong fic ini yang dibiarkan terbengkalai di lappie. Tapi karena buru-buru diselesaikan, pastinya jadi agak geje. Yah, at least aku membuat sebuah fic di hari ultah Robin tahun ini :D Mudah-mudahan tidak OOC atau aneh. Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer**: OP adalah mahakarya sang jenius Oda-sensei

* * *

Suasana hati Nico Robin sedang tidak enak.

Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa hari, tetapi wanita berambut hitam ini tidak dapat mencari apa yang menyebabkan hal tersebut. Mungkinkah ini karena rasa frustasi akibat belum dapat memahami informasi pada artefak kecil yang terakhir didapatkannya? Atau karena merek kopi kesukaannya sedang kosong dari peredaran karena pabriknya terbakar? Atau hanya sekedar PMS? Wanita cantik bermata biru itu sungguh-sungguh tidak tau. Mungkin inilah situasi yang sedang _trend_ saat ini disebut: Galau.

Robin menghela nafas sambil memijat ringan pelipis kepalanya. Buku mengenai sejarah kebudayaan pulau yang akan mereka kunjungi sesaat lagi hanya tergeletak terbuka di pangkuannya tanpa ada informasi yang terserap.

"Robin? Kau kenapa?"

Arkeolog itu menoleh ke asal suara di sebelahnya, dan sambil memasang senyum dia menjawab, "Ah, tidak apa-apa Nami. Hanya saja, ternyata kebudayaan pulau yang akan kita kunjungi ini cukup rumit untuk dimengerti."

Wanita berambut oranye itu menaikkan alisnya dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia tampak tersenyum lebar sambil mencari-cari sesuatu pada tumpukan kertas di meja santai dek Thousand Sunny. "Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita…. Uuh.. mana yah… Nah! Ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah brosur dengan sangat antusias ke hadapan Robin. Wanita yang lebih tua itu mengerutkan dahinya. Pada brosur itu terdapat tulisan 'Festival' dan 'Diskon', disertai beberapa foto-foto. Ah, berarti akan ada acara belanja dengan budget yang lebih besar, bukan, dengan hasil belanja yang lebih banyak dari biasanya bersama Nami. Robin tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada navigator itu.

"Yay! Aku tau kau akan menyukainya, Kakak!" senyum wanita yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu bertambah lebar. Tidak bisa tidak, Robin pun jadi tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Adanya bayangan di sudut matanya, membuat wanita berambut hitam itu menoleh, dan ia mendapati bahwa sepasang mata sedang memandang tajam ke arahnya. Wajah pendekar 3 pedang Thousand Sunny tersebut menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibacanya. Robin tersenyum kepada pria berambut hijau itu, dan Zoro hanya mendengus lalu pergi. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya. Sampai saat ini, dia masih kesulitan memahami pendekar tersebut.

"Land Ahoooyy!" terdengar suara Usopp yang memang sendari tadi sedang bertugas di menara pengawas.

"Yuhuuuu! Petualangaaann! Sanji! Siapkan bekal makan siang!" jerit Luffy yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Chopper, Brook, dan Usopp.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita harus membahas pembagian tugas setelah merapat ke pulau nanti!" Nami menghentikan euforia kaptennya, yang disambut dengan erangan dan ungkapan kekesalan sebagian anggota kru Topi Jerami tersebut. Akan tetapi, tatapan tajam dari navigator itu dengan seketika dapat menghentikan segala ungkapan kekesalan tersebut, dan yang terdengar saat ini hanyalan pujian-pujian yang keluar dari mulut sang koki.

Tak lama setelah pembagian tugas yang akhirnya diselesaikan dengan sistim undian, Thousand Sunny berhasil merapat ke pulau tujuan. Setelah memastikan bahwa kapal mereka berlabuh di tempat yang aman, pada sebuah teluk yang terlindung dari pandangan orang-orang di pulau, seluruh kru Topi Jerami kecuali Franky yang harus berjaga, segera turun dan menuju bagian desa tertentu sesuai tugas masing-masing yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Tiap-tiap kru dengan semangat (sebagian terpaksa) mengerjakan tugasnya dengan janji bahwa mereka akan dapat mengikuti festival meriah di malam harinya.

Ketika matahari hampir terbenam, meskipun ada satu dua kru (termasuk kapten mereka) yang harus ditarik pulang secara paksa, seluruh kru berhasil berkumpul kembali di atas Sunny. Dan berpegang pada informasi yang telah didapat oleh Nami dan Robin, mereka bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri festival.

Sayangnya, festival yang diselenggarakan ternyata tidak sesuai dengan harapan gadis berambut oranye tersebut. Entah terjadi kesalahan pencarian informasi, atau terjadi salah presepsi, tapi kru Topi Jerami akhirnya kembali lagi ke kapal mereka tidak berapa lama setelah mereka menghadiri festival. Robin sungguh tidak mengerti ketakutan Nami, Chopper, Usopp, dan Brook. Padahal festival yang sepertinya merupakan perpaduan antara festival _Dia de Los Muertos_ dan _Famadihana_ tersebut amat menarik di mata arkeolog cantik itu. Tidak banyak pulau di Grand Line ini yang memberikan upacara khusus untuk menghormati kerabat mereka yang sudah meninggal. Tiap tulang yang diarak pasti memiliki ceritanya masing-masing, dan sesungguhnya Robin sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari cerita dibalik setidaknya satu atau dua susunan tulang-tulang tersebut.

"AAWW… kenapa kita harus kembali? Aku belum dapat daging!"

"Tapi Luffy… di situ banyak orang mati!"

"Iya banyaaakk!"

"Tapi ini tidak SUPEERR….."

"Brosur sampah apa ini?! Kenapa mereka harus menggali kubur dan mengeluarkan tulang-tulang itu?! Dan aku harus membayar 10.000 berri bagi masing-masing orang untuk melihat acara seperti itu?!"

"Yohohoho… tulang-tulang itu membuatku bergidik, meski saya tak punya kulit!"

"Aw, Nami-swaan segeralah berlindung pada pangeranmu ini..."

"Pangeran alis plintir…."

"Apa kau bilang lumut bodoh?!"

"Aku bilang…"

"BERISIK!"

Dan dua orang terkuat dari Sunny pun terkapar. Selain itu, pandangan marah navigator tersebut juga mampu menghentikan keluhan-keluhan yang bermunculan. Wah, rupanya Nami benar-benar kesal. Keadaan seperti ini jelas-jelas tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Robin dan hal ini membuatnya benar-benar tak punya ide untuk menurunkan amarah adiknya itu.

"Sanji, keluarkan daging dan makanan yang kita punya," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luffy yang terdengar amat serius.

"Luffy?! Pada saat ini bisa-bisanya kau…UMPH!" Nami tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya disumpal potongan besar daging oleh kapten berambut hitam itu.

"Relaks, Nami. Kalau festival itu tidak menyenangkan, mari kita buat festival sendiri di sini. Semua teman-teman sudah berkumpul dan berpakaian rapi, langit begitu cerah, makanan pun tersedia. Apa yang kurang untuk kita bersenang-senang? Shishishishi …." lanjut Luffy dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

Semua kru tertegun. Merupakan suatu hal yang amat jarang terjadi, sebuah ide sebagus dan selogis itu dapat keluar dari mulut seorang Luffy.

"Hei… kenapa kalian jadi diam?"

"Aah… betul sekali…. PESTAAAA!" dan dengan segera dikeluarkanlah berbagai makanan dan minuman yang telah dibeli sebelumnya. Usopp, Franky, dan Brook bahkan sudah mulai menyanyi dan menari, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Luffy dan Chopper. Tidak berapa lama Nami pun sudah tampak tertawa melihat tingkah konyol teman-temannya itu.

Robin tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Sungguh, Luffy adalah seorang kapten yang luar biasa. Mampu membaca situasi dan membalikkan kondisi sehingga kembali menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan. Mungkin ini juga salah satu kualitas seorang 'D'? Wanita berambut hitam itu bertekad untuk lebih menguak lagi rahasia dibalik initial tersebut. Merasa ada yang sedang mengamatinya, Robin menghentikan lamunannya dan memandang ke arah pendekar berambut hijau yang sedang duduk menghabiskan 1 botol sake di seberangnya. Pria itu mengedikkan dagunya, menyuruh wanita itu untuk bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain. Robin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mulai mendekat ke tengah-tengah kerumunan untuk mengambil makanan.

.

Pesta di atas Thousand Sunny berlangsung sampai larut malam, dan terhenti dengan sendirinya setelah masing-masing kru, kecuali Robin, kelelahan dan tertidur. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan Hana-Hana miliknya, arkeolog tersebut memindahkan tiap-tiap kru ke kamar dan kasurnya masing-masing, sebelum dirinya mengambil termos kopi dan sebuah buku tentang legenda Gol D. Roger, lalu naik ke menara pengawas untuk berjaga. Seharusnya suasana hatinya membaik setelah pesta yang demikian. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal, yang lagi-lagi tidak dapat diketahui penyebabnya. Mungkinkah sebenarnya dirinya masih kesal karena tidak diberikan kesempatan meneliti lebih lanjut tentang festival di pulau itu? Atau karena kenyataan bahwa belum ada satupun tambahan petunjuk mengenai Rio Phonegliph yang berhasil didapatkan sampai saat ini? Robin sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Sambil menghela nafas, wanita itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke langit malam. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ingatan-ingatan akan masa lalunya, tentang ibunya, tentang Saul, tentang hari-hari kelam sebelum dia bertemu dengan Luffy, tentang hari-hari penuh perjuangan dalam naungan Revolutioner selama 2 tahun. Robin memejamkan matanya. Terkadang dalam suasana sepi seperti ini, ia tak dapat membendung sisi melankolis yang dengan seenaknya mengaduk-aduk kengangan-kenangan pahit yang ingin dilupakannya.

"Kalau cape, tidur saja."

Suara itu membuat Robin terlonjak kaget. Dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya, ia memandang ke arah pemilik suara. Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat reaksi dirinya. Tunggu… Zoro?

"Sejak kapan?"

Pendekar itu mendengus dan duduk di seberang dirinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak baik kalau sering-sering melamun seperti itu, Robin. Sudah kau pergi tidur saja. Biar aku yang berjaga,." sambungnya, sambil bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

Merasa tertangkap basah, wanita itu berusaha mengelak, "Ah, tidak, aku hanya…."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu? Kami ini bukan orang lain kan?" potong lelaki berambut hijau itu, sambil tetap menutup matanya.

Robin tertegun. Memang dia sudah menganggap kru ini sebagai keluarganya. Tapi ia memang belum sanggup untuk melepas semua barier dirinya, semua topengnya. Bukan karena ia tidak mempercayai anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami. Tapi kebiasaan yang telah terbentuk selama lebih dari 20 tahun, tidak semudah itu dapat dilepaskan, bukan? Bukannya dia tidak berusaha, tapi tetap saja akan ada banyak hal yang belum dapat dibagikan kepada orang lain. _"Benarkah? Apakah ini bukan hanya alasan untuk tidak pernah mencoba? Karena kau terlalu takut?"_ Batinnya bertanya.

Wanita itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia memandang sosok laki-laki di depannya. Garis wajah yang keras, tubuh yang kekar. Tidak tampak keraguan sedikitpun dalam mengejar mimpi pada posturnya. Ketika hati sedang galau seperti ini, mungkin memang dibutuhkan seorang dengan pendirian teguh untuk berbagi dan menguatkan dirinya. "_Baiklah kalau demikian, tidak ada salahnya mencoba,_" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Zoro, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?"

Pria itu membuka matanya yang masih berfungsi dan memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Robin menutup bukunya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Zoro memandangnya dengan bingung, sementara wanita itu hanya tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pria itu. Arkeolog itu dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh pendekar itu menjadi tegang, tetapi ia tetap berada pada posisi duduknya. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, wanita berambut hitam itu menarik satu dari lengan kekar pria itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Dan sesudah itu ia menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dan perasaan 'aman' karena dilindungi seperti yang sering dibacanya dalam novel-novel romantis. Tidak berapa lama, tubuh laki-laki itupun menjadi relaks, dan Robin dapat mendengar degup jantungnya yang terdengar cukup cepat. Wanita berambut hitam itu pun tersenyum, dan sedikit bergeser untuk membuat posisinya sendiri lebih nyaman.

Entah mengapa. Suatu gerakan nekat namun sebenarnya sangat sederhana ini, ternyata mampu memberikan perasaan amat nyaman, dan mengusir rasa galaunya. Nampaknya memang ia harus mulai belajar untuk 'curhat' dengan seseorang. Memang mungkin tidak bisa dengan sembarang orang, tapi rasanya pria yang ada disebelahnya ini bisa dijadikan objek percobaan pertama. Dan entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa pendekar yang satu ini tidak akan keberatan.

"Terimakasih, Zoro."

Sebuah geraman kecil didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

* * *

**AN**: Geje kah? Aneh kah? Alurnya tak menentu? Temanya tak jelas? OOC?

Mohon dimaafkan. Saya memaksakan agar fic ini selesai sebelum tanggal 6 berakhir. Tapi gagal. XD

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya!


End file.
